Sonic the Hedgehog: Revenge of the Mettalix
by DragonMaster123
Summary: When Sonic and his friends go on vacation, Eggman again tries to put another plan into affect, however, nothing exactly goes according to plan for ANYONE! First fanfic from me! Read and review please! I suck at summaries...
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC, SEGA, SONIC TEAM, OR ANY OTHER RELATED THINGS. I DO OWN MY FANCHARACTER, FLAME THE DRAGON. ALSO THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SONIC RIDERS. THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST FANFIC. NO FLAMING OR ELSE I WILL SICK FLAME ON YOU! MUAHAHAHA. KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE MATCHING FANGAME COMING OUT SOON FROM ME. SEND ALL COMMENTS TO AS THIS IS MY NEW EMAIL/AIM. ENJOY.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Revenge of the Mettalix  
**_By: Anthony LoPrimo_

Prolouge:

It was a warm morning, an we find our heroes taking a vacation form their latest adventure, having stopped Eggman's latest plan. Eggman held a race using Extreme Gear, and the competition was called the "Ex World Grand Prix". It was a no-holds barred race, and every competitor did anything in their power to win the prize- the seven Chaos Emeralds. The leader of a group of thieves, (known as the Babylon Rogues) Jet the hawk, had won. Not realizing the race was a trick, his little treasure known as the Babylon Key was taken. Upon reacting to the Chaos Emeralds, the aincent city of Babylon rose from the desert in wich it resided.

The once rival-of-Sonic and Co. team of three: Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albotross had teamed up to takle an evil genie whom Eggman released. Upon defeating them, Eggman opened the once-guarded chest, expecting loads of gold and valuables, found only a carpet. Walking off, complaining about the waste of time he used to make the competition, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm examined the strange carpet. Suddenly, it began to fly! Apparently, this was an aincent prototype of the Exteme Gear that they were using right now! Leaving the floating structure, Sonic and Co. said goodbye to their newly made friends, wondering if they were ever going to see them again...

A few weeks later...

An egg shaped person was standing in front of a monitor, simmilar to Eggmans shape, but clothed differently, witha more sinister and darker voice. He was also from a parralell dimension where, no chaos emerlds reside. Instead, mystical gems known as "Sol Emeralds" resides there. He, was Eggman Nega. He despised anyone who mistakes him for his counterpart in Sonic's Dimension.

"How much longer till you have the two other Sol Emeralds for me?" asked Nega. "Soon, Eggman." replied a mysterious voice. "Please hurry. I need those Chaos Emeralds to help you... And call me Nega or Eggman Nega. Respect your elders..." told Nega to the myserious figure, its outline that of a reptillian like creature. "Yes, Nega." said the figure on the monitor. "I will have it by tomorrow. The darn cat is always on guard. Good night, Sir." "Very well" said Nega, voice trailing off into the quiet of the night...

The next day, as he promised, the creature snuck around the Sol Emerads Palace, dodging every guard and trap there. By now, almost every thing that you can think of was there to stop any intruder. After Blaze found only 2 more emeralds left, she nearly wanted to kill all the guards, which failed to protect the gems. "Almost there" muttered the reptilian creature. Moving along in the shade, bits of sun glistened on his body. The shape was humanlike, but reptilian nonetheless. He, was a dragon. Also the guardian of dragon-shaped medallions that his family passed to him. He never knew what their purpose was, but since his family didn't trust even HIM with those things for many years, they HAD to be special, magical, or something. The dragon was at the foot of the altar. "Just about... almost... aaand... got it!" said the dragon, a little too loudly. Just then, Blaze heard the noise. running to the altar, the last thing she saw was the back of the dragon, running off with the last two emeralds. "Hey! Come back!" yelled Blaze, running afer the thief. "I'd like to see you catch me! HA!" yelled back the dragon, as he took off into the sky, leaving a furious Blaze behind.

"Too easy!" said the dragon, landing at Eggman Nega's base. Entering, he was met by a security robot. "PASSWORD PLEASE..." blared the robot. "N-E-G-A-0-0-2." spelled the reptile. "YOU MAY PROCEED..." blared the robot again. The dragon hen proceded to walk and enter Nega's Control Room. "Here it is, Nega." said the dragon, handing the last two Sol Emeralds to him. "Excellent." replied Nega, "Wait here, while I prepare the machine". "Sir, may I ask something?" asked the dragon. "Yes" replied Nega "Make it quick". "What exactly is this machine going to do? I want this little request of yours to be worth something, you know." said the dragon, impaitently waiting for a response. "You will see, and no. This request was not for nothing." He pressed a button. A tray on the machines came out, holding the other five emeralds. He placed the other two on the tray, which began to glow brightly. After a second push of the button, the tray went back into the machine. The dragon watched anxiously, waiting for something to happen. Nega typed a few things into the computer, and a flat oval appeared perpendicular to the floor. "Now, step through the portal, and we will arrive in the other dimension." said Nega, "Then, we-". "I don't think so!" He was cut off by Blaze. "Give back those emeralds, NOW!" Blaze demanded. "Blaze, I would love to stay and play, but I am late for a verry important date. Goodbye, you annoying fickle feline!" said Nega, and at once, him and the dragon went through the portal. Blaze went after them, but the portal closed before she got there, so instead she ran straight into the portal device. B efore the machine could transport the emeralds, Blaze tried to shutdon the machine. It began to malfunction, making a huge portal that sucked in Blaze and the Sol Emeralds.

Suddenly...

Mighty the Armadillo was walking along the road as suddenly a blue portal materialized above him. Blaze flew out, landing on top of Mighty, and the Emeralds flew off in different directions. "What the, HEY! Get offa' me!" screamed Mighty in pain. "Sorry kid." replied Blaze. "Kid? I'm no kid! I am Mighty the Armadillo! Who are you?" asked Mighty, still a little shocked. "I'm Blaze the Cat. Now I've got to go get those emeralds back." replied Blaze. "Eh? Emeralds? You mean the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Mighty. "No. the Sol Emeralds", Blaze said, getting impatient, "Now, you want to help? Otherwise get lost; I cannot have any distractions."

A bit insulted, Mighty shrugged it off and simply replied, "Fine. I'll help. Where do we start?" Blaze began, "Well, we can st-" "Did someone say... Chaos Emeralds?" interupted Shadow the Hedgehog. "Who are you?" said Blaze and Mighty in unison, not knowing if this was Sonic in a disguise, or someone else. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I suggest you hand over any and all emeralds for your own saftey." said Shadow, half-expecting a fight. "We dont have any Chaos emeralds. We are looking for the Sol Emeralds for Blaze. Don't make us fight you." said Mighty. "Don't loose your shell, you little rat." replied Shadow cooly. "What?" replied Mighty. angrier than ever. "Stop!" yelled Blaze. "Look, I don't know why you are here, Shadow, but either get out of our way or else. This world and my worldis in danger if the Chaos and Sol Emeralds are not found soon, and in the right hands!" "What?" asked Shadow and Mighty. "Well, don't think I am actually helping YOU, just keeping MY hide safe." said Shadow. "Well, come on!" said Balze, as the newly formed team of three went off in search of the first Sol Emerald...

At the same time...

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were taking their vacation. Tails, who was working on the Tornado II was keeping an eye on the engine, whirring calmly. Suddenly, after he finnished the adjustment, called to Sonic, "Sonic, ready to test it out?" "HA! I was born ready!" said Sonic excitedly, jumping onto the plane. Knuckles simply stood and watched, waiting to see what interesting tweak that Tails made on the plane this time. As soon as Sonic got on, the caterpult tilted up, and the plane began to pull back. "Hang on tight Sonic, this is gonna shoot right off of this platform in less than 1 second!" Tails yelled to Sonic over the loud macinery. "Sure thing Tails!" replied Sonic, getting a good grip on the plane. The computer then blared, "CATERPULT LAUNCH IN T MINUS 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... RELEASING RESTRAINTS... LAUNCHING NOW.". And with that, the plane took off with blazing speed, nearly knocking Sonic off.

Getting his bearing, Sonic complimented Tails on the speed. While Tailk showed Sonic the new features of the plane, Knuckles began to take a nap. About a half-hour later, Sonic and Tails began to head back twoards Angel Island. During that time, Eggman sent over a spybot to survey the area where Knuckles and the Master Emerald was. "Dropp the bojmb riiight... There." said Eggman, pressing a button. The bot then hovered over The area and dropped the bomb. The explosion shattered the master emerald and sent knuckles flying quite a few feet away from the area. Sonic and Tails, seeing the explosion, landed nearby. Upon arriving, the sight they saw was shocking. The spybot was none other than... Silver Sonic? Sonic had defeated this many years back on the Death Egg! He couldn't have rebuilt it... Could he? "DESTROY TARGET. KNUCKLES ECHIDNA. SONIC HEDGEHOG. TAILS FOX." blurted out the machine, preparing to charge. Enfuriated, Sonic dashed twoard the machine saying, "Ha! I destroyed you once and I'll destroy you again!". As he made contact, the metal copy of Sonic exploded. It sent Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Tornado II flying off of Angel Island.

Knuckles landed in a dense area of palm trees, knocked unconsious. Sonic and Tails landed next to a resort. As they got up, they looked around to see where they were. Upon finding a sign, the walked up and read it. The sign read, "WELCOME TO GREEN HILL RESORT! HAVE GOOD DAY!". "What the? Green Hill? I haven't been here in years!" Sonic said, looking around. "Hey, Sonic!" yelled Knuckles, recovered and heading twoards them. "What Knuckles?" asked Sonic. "I am sensing a piece of the Master Emerald nearby. Come on!" replies Knuckles, and with that, he was off. "Wait up Knuckles!" yelled Sonic and Tails in unison, running after Knuckles...

Just moments before...

The birdlike figures were riding air boards, known as extreme gear all around the city. They were Jet, Wave, and Storm, all three in a group of their own known as the Babylon Rouges. Suddenly, they heard screaming, to only then see a blue destroyed plane come hurtling into a building, then go through it, and then crash into a nearby park. "What the?" yelled Jet, nearly fell off the board in shock. "I wonder what happened to that plane?" asked Wave. "Wait..." said Storm. "What do you want?" asked Jet impatiently. "Dosent that plane look alot like that Blue Hedgehogs one?" replied Storm. "Hmmm... it does." said Wave. "Well, theres only one way to find out." said Jet, and with that, they went to the crash site.

Upon arriving, they saw a name on the side of the plane. It read, "Sonic'. "Oh, no!" said Jet rushing to see if anyone was on board. "Hmmm... well, at least no one was on board..." said Jet. "Well, I really don't CARE for that annoying fox, but I guess it is fair since they helped us." said Wave. "Umm, Wave? It is only fair to do what?" asked Jet. "Only fair to fix it for them..." said Wave. "What! Well... Fine. But don't think I am going to back you up." said Jet. "Wave, are you sure we should? You know, we realy a-" said Wavw, cut off by Wave with a simple, "I'm doing it.". Walking off, she began a list of basic parts. Little did she know what she was going to end up needing.

After a few weeks of repairs, Jet and Storm decided to help Wave. Upon viewing the damage, she realized she needed a oxy-hydronitrate solution, caterpult holder, and engine stabilizer system to complete the repairs. Plus a few gallons of paint. With those things on the list, the three set off for the rest of the supplies. Little do they know that Eggman was watching, and was going to do anything and everything in his power to stop them...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chaos on Green Hill**

Sonic and Co. began to look for the Master Emerald, and got nowhere. They walked around aimlessly, trying to find some trace of the things they need. Shoetly after, Knuckles began to sense a Chaos Emerald and a shard of the Master Emerald. After a few more minutes, they split up. Sonic and Tails looked for the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles hunted down the piece of the Master Emerald he sensed in this area. As Sonic and Tails searched, Sonic explained why this place was interesting to him. "You see Tails, this is the first time I had actually encountered Eggman. I can still imagine it now... The Egg 'n Chain. Me. I win. Heh." explained Sonic. "What was the Egg 'n Chain thing you just said?" asked Tails. "Oh. That thing. That was the first device he had ever used against me. This was long before I met you though. C'mon. lets go." replied Sonic. They continued through the area, going through the rollercoaster-like loop-de-loops, quarterpipe ramps, and many other wacky landforms. As they searched, Knuckles search led him closer and closer to the Master Emerald shard. "Hmmm... This is a bigger stretch of land then I thought..." grumbled Knuckles. "Wait- could it be here?" questioned the red echidna, sensing the Emerald Shard under him. He dug fast and furious. At last, he found the first piece, a rather large chunk at that. With that, he went off to look for Sonic and Tails.

"Hmmm... Could the Emerald be in those Special Stages?" asked Tails. "Maybe, I dunno really." replied Sonic, "Anyways, theres a star post over there, so we might as well check it out." And with that, they set off. Upon hitting the strange device, white light surrounded them, and in an instant, were teleported to what is known as a "Special Stage", parralell dimensions in wich Chaos Emeralds generally reside in. As a last line of protection, those who can get past various obstackles can take the emerald for their own. Those who can't are sent back from where they came from. Upon landing, a voice, heard all around, announced the goal. "GET THROUGH THE STAGE'S TRAPS WITH AT LEAST 50 GOLD POWER RINGS TO CONTINUE." was the goal set here. Suddenly different platforms appeared with spining gold rings on them. Strange orbs and other gadgets also appeared to make the talsk more difficult. Suddenly, a chime sounded, marking the start of the challenge. With that, Sonic and Tails split up, and had collected 75 rings total. the next goal, collect 100 rings. They did it with ease, and reached the Chaos Emerald. Upon touching it, they were teleported with the emerald back to their world, right next to the Star Post.

As if on queue Knuckles ran up. "Sonic! Tails! I see you have the emerald! I found a nice chunk here!" he said, happy with their fortunate find. But, as you and I know, Eggman has to intervene, and cause trouble. "Muahahahaha", a voice laughed. It was Eggman. "Whats up, Egghead?" asked Sonic, uninterested in his "new" plan. "Hand over what you have, and I won't have to hurt you." said Eggman, knowing the answer he'd get. "Honestly, Eggman.." said Sonic, "Do you really think we would give up that easily?" "In all truth, no." replied Eggman. "Well then, Eggy. BRING IT ON!" yelled Sonic, as the trio went twoards the machine that Eggman was using to stop them. Suddenly, a mechanical chao-like figure came out of seemingly nowhere. This little robot is called Omochao. "NAME: EGG 'N CHAIN. HITS: E-" Omochao was cut off by Eggman, who blew it out of the sky. As much as the trio were Eggman's enemy, almost everyone was against Onmchao, whos CPU was apparently programmed with an extremely low AI, as he would state the blatently obvious things. He also got in the way.

With that little escapade out of the way, the battle commenced. Sonic flew at the machine in a ball, only to be hit away by the barrier. Knuckles, who took this as an advantage, snuck up and punched the machine. It went flying a few feet, but had regained bearing. Tails threw some dummy rings, wich short-circuted the machine, and caused it to fall to earth. Knuckles got under and punched it, and sent it up once more. Sonic, having recovered, spun straight up through the maching, going through the engine. releasing the eggmobile before he was caught in the explosion, he yelled, "You'll pay for this, Sonic!", and with that, he was off, leaving the Egg 'n Chain to explode. "Whew" said Knuckles, "That was pretty rough...". "Well, lets go team!" said Sonic, as they left in search of the next Chaos Emerald and Master Emerald in the beach area...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Too Much!**

We now see a new trio of three. Blaze, Mighty, and Shadow, together from strange events. Not exactly agreeing with each other, they find out there is more than one eggman, and too many things that are in danger...?

"I said it is over here!"  
"But the Chaos Emerald is closer!"  
"But mine are not in the right world!"  
"Chaos emeralds are closer, so I say we go for the Chaos Emerald first!"  
"NO! Mine are more important! So we get the Sol Emeralds first!"  
"Chaos Emeralds!"  
"Sol Emeralds!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"SHADDAP!"

Blaze and Shadow quit arguing, and stare at Mighty with a puzzled look after that outburst.

"No more fighting, or else we will never get what we need! Also, I am trying to concentrate! I think the Chaos Rings are missing!" exclaimed Mighty. "Chaos Rings?" asked Blaze and Shadow in unison. "Yes. Chaos Rings. They reside in Carnival Night Zone on Angel Island" explained Mighty. "Aargh... To many things!" said Shadow grasping his head from a headace, "Now theres Chaos Rings? Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and now CHAOS RINGS?" "Yup. And they ARE missing. Darn it! Here is what we do. We split up and search this area, and come back here. Then we figure out what to do from there. Blaze after the Sol Emerald, Shadow after the Chaos Ri- I mean Emerald, and me, I'll go look for the Chaos Ring. Fair enough? No-one needs to argue?" Shadow and Blaze nods in a greement. At once, the split up, each one looking for their designated item.

Mighty had the hardest time. The chaos ring just so happened to be in a room in one of many hidden hideouts for Eggman. The room, as a security measure, was full of other simmilar-sized and colored rings. Most were the seven colors of the different Chaos Rings. This made it even more difficult. Not realizing, he tripped the laser switch. "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. AUTO CLOSE IN 10 SECONDS... 9..." blared the security device. Mighty took as many of the rings as he could, and made a break for the opening. The door closed before he could make it out. "Drat... Well, time to search..." grumbled Mighty. Little did he know of the security device emerging from the floor. "YES! Got it. Now to-" Mighty was cut off. "DESTROY TARGET: UNKNOWN OBJECT IN SECTOR 2. INITIATE EGG TROOPER ASSAULT MECH E-G-G-0-0-5 MK2." blared the loudspeaker. At once the tower sank into the ground, revealing the assault mech that was sent to destroy the "intruder". The intruder was Mighty. At once the mech aimed a double rocket punch twoards the armadillo. Mighty dogded the first one, but was caught partially by the second one. It sent him spiraling twoards an electro-fence, but just missed it. He hit the ground, and quickly got his bearing. With the power of the Chaos Ring, he spun into a ball like Sonic and destroyed the mech in one swoop through the main body of it. The blast busted a hole in the top of the building, and with that, Mighty took off to the meeting place.

Blaze's find went a bit easier. She had to look through a jewlery store. it was at the back end of the place, and since she couldnt buy it, she stole it back. She had to out run alot of the traps set by security. Finally, the Spec. Ops. Unit was brought in to deal with her. She had just made it when they dropped a Millitarant Mech called a Bigfoot. Blaze, who has just gotten sweeped by the laser was about to get handcuffed and contained when Shadow came with his emerald, wich was just lying down on the ground in a park. He teleported himself and Blaze away from the cops and left to the meeting place just so as he put it, "to keep the world in one piece". Blaze took this oppurtunity to blast through the cockpit of the Bigfoot, just nearly missing the man inside. With that as a distraction, Blaze ran off in the same direction as Shadow went...

Upon Blaze's arrival, the began to discuss where they were to go next. Of course, Eggman has to step in, or so they thought at first... "Well, that went easy" said Shadow. "Oh really? Hah! Lucky you!" sneered Mighty, "I'll tell you my little escapade. I we-" "Muahahahaha... We meet again, my kiddies! Muahahahahaha..." interupted a familiar voice. "Eggman! What do you want now?" asked Shadow and Mighty in unison. "He, he, he, heee..." replied the sillouete. "What is so funny about this...?" uestioned Shadow and Mighty, not realizing who the man actually was. "Heh, adress your elders properly, you little runts." replied the voice, "I am Egman Nega. Don't forget it... Or... else." "Nega? What are you doing here?" demanded Blaze. "You know him?" asked Mighty, while Shadow coincidentially thought the same thing. "Yes." replied Blaze, "He is like the Eggman in your world. He is from my dimension. And... what the...? So is that annoying dragon!" Blaze yelled. "Heh, very observant of you." sneered the dragon, "Now, give Nega what he wants, and we will let you live... For now." "Never!" retorted the trio, ready for a fight. "Well I'll take it by force" said Nega, "Will you please F-" "Don't say my name to these losers, yet. If they survive I will tell them." "I know a good name for you that starts with the letter F." said Shadow, smirking at the word he thought of. "You'll eat those words!" screamed the dragon, lunging at the black Hedgehog. With a kick to the chest, Shadow countered and knocked the wind out of the reptile. He got up and went after the main target- Blaze. Breathing fire straight at her, he charged, only to be met with her fire. After just seconds of the two fires clashing, an explosion formed, nearly blowing Shadow, Blaze, Mighty, and the dragon away. Jumping up, the dragon lunged then at Mighty, Who simply jumped into a ball and pounded the dragon, sending him flying upwards, landing with a crash. The dragon, motionless for a few seconds, slowly got up. The trio tensed, ready for more, if he started. Knowing defeat was with him, he simply said "Heh... Not too bad... The name's Flame. Flame the Dragon. Not that you will live to know that name for long. Heh... You WILL regret this..." And with that, he took off into the skies, flying to the saftey of Eggman's Nega's Base. With that escapade over, the trio walked off in search of more Chaos and Sol Emeralds, as well as the Chaos Rings...


End file.
